


International Rescue Take an Interview

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: An interview with the Tracy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Transcript from the FunKids radio interview which can be found here: https://www.funkidslive.com/on-air/the-thunderbirds-visit-dans-show/#





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my creation, I just wrote up what i heard on the radio

Dan: In the studio with us, Scott Tracy himself! Scott, how are you?

 

Scott: I’m very well thank you. How are you?

 

Dan: Yeah, I’m very well thank you. Well thank you so much for joining us.

 

Scott: It’s my pleasure

 

Dan: Now I’ve been thinking you spend a lot of your time rescuing people. What’s your favourite thing to do when you’re not working and saving lives?

 

Scott: Erm, well, that’s all the time. But erm, honestly, it’s hard to take a break when there’s so many situations that require our help, but every now and then I y’know, I erm… look up at the night sky, I also like to swim… we’ve got a pretty good pool on Tracy Island so, erm, yeah, swimming.

 

Dan: Have you got a favourite stroke?

 

Scott: Breast.

 

Dan: Breaststroke, fantastic. Now, how would you describe yourself and your role in International Rescue?

 

Scott: Well, I mean I’m pretty fearless and very decisive, and as I’m the eldest in our family I tend to be the team leader and I pilot Thunderbird 1 which is our first response vehicle so..

 

Dan: It’s quite the responsibility to pilot Thunderbird 1. So, what if you didn’t have that responsibility? What if you weren’t in International Rescue? What do you think you’d end up doing?

 

Scott: The world would fall apart, honestly. I guess I would run a charity foundation to honour our father’s legacy. Our Dad, Jeff Tracy, set up International Rescue to help others in need and if it didn’t exist I like to think I’d find another way to help people.

 

Dan: Well, you know, huge role models for everyone around the world. I was wondering what was the best bit of advice that you’ve ever been given?

 

Scott: Well, that’s an easy one… there is no I in team.

 

Dan: Scott

 

Scott: Yes?

 

Dan: Right Let’s go with some quick fire questions. Okay. Favourite colour?

 

Scott: Blue.

 

Dan: Favourite animal?

 

Scott: Cheetah, they’re fast.

 

Dan: They are fast, they’re notably fast

 

Scott: Not as fast as Thunderbird 1!

 

Dan: Nothing is. Favourite actor?

 

Scott: Uhhh that is difficult. Tom Cruise orrrrr Tony Shalhoub

 

Dan: Right okay, I’d probably go Tony Shalhoub. Nickname, what’s your favourite nickname?

 

Scott: Speedy. 

 

Dan: Right, one last very important question--

 

Scott: Or Turbo Cool

 

Dan: Turbo Cool!

 

Scott: That was what I was called in school. Yeah. I did ask for that nickname though so I don’t know if that counts?

 

Dan: No I think you’re okay with it. Okay, last one.

 

Scott: Okay.

 

Dan: Who would win in a battle of the Thunderbirds?

 

Scott: *Laughs* Again, easy. Thunderbird 1 can reach anywhere on earth in under an hour so I would definitely, definitely win that race. Sorry Alan. 

 

Alan: That’s okay.

 

Scott: He’s in the studio too. 

 

Dan: Alan! 

 

Alan: Hey.

 

Dan: Yeah I’ll be talking to you later big man.

 

Alan: Alrighty.

 

Dan: Well Scott, thank you so much, it’s an honour to, y’know to be in the presence of such a hero in the Funkids studio.

 

Scott: The honour is mine truly, thank you.


	2. Alan

Dan: And we’ve been joined in the studio to talk to us more about what’s been happening around the world. It’s Alan Tracy, Alan, hello.

 

Alan: (Talking into wrong microphone) Which one is it? This one? (Moves to right microphone) Hey! How’s it going?

 

Dan: You found us?

 

Alan: Yeah I found you.

 

Dan: You ready for a chat?

 

Alan: I sure am!

 

Dan: Good. I was thinking we know the thunderbirds for these incredible daring missions. But I was wondering what you do when you’re not, y’know, saving lives? Do you have any hobbies? 

 

Alan: Yeah! I have hobbies I love, sleeping, obviously, anndddd playing video games! And sleeping, some more and more video games and a little more sleeping. But you know it’s-- it’s hard to have time for hobbies when you’re out saving the world you know? There’s not much of a beach on Tracy Island but sometimes there’s a pretty decent surf break on the North side so y’know you have to get Gordon to tow you out there with Thunderbird Four though. Good luck making that happen right?

 

Dan: We’re here to chat about you though not really Gordon so much any more. So, how would you describe yourself Alan?

 

Alan: *SIGH* Can’t really say handsome, that’s really a little too on the nose. Erm, enthusiastic? Yeah and awesome.

 

Dan: Being enthusiastic,

 

Alan: And awesome.

 

Dan: and awesome of course. I image there’s so much you’d like to do. Have you ever wanted another job aside from being in International Rescue?

 

Alan: I mean, I’ve never wanted one but I always thought being a celebrity DJ would be cool right? I mean just like you or maybe a volgger

 

Dan: Yeah! I think we could do this together you know Alan? We could celebrity DJ together?

 

Alan: Yes we could! Oh wow! Shall i introduce a tune or something?

 

Dan: Whatever you’d like.

 

Alan: Cool.

 

Dan: Erm yeah, we could make music.

 

Alan: Yeah we could!

 

Dan: Sorry, my mind’s blown.

 

Alan: I’ve got a pretty good voice too.

 

Dan: Well I know, I can hear it.

 

Alan: *Of key lalala’s* *clears throat* erm, maybe later

 

Dan: Yeah perhaps stick to daring international rescues… which makes me think. What’s been your most daring rescue?

 

Alan: That’s a good question. I don’t know about daring but in one of the next episodes I was actually in my favorite video game. I mean y’know, kinda. It was pretty epic. 

 

Dan: and I’ve been thinking about this with all of the Thunderbirds I’ve been chatting to, what’s the best piece of advice you’ve ever been given?

 

Alan: I would say… huh the best piece of advice… okay so, even the smallest person can change the course of the future. Right? I think it’s from that film with the fury people and the volcano? What was it called? Anyway I like it because y’know i’m the youngest and smallest but I think I can still make a difference, everybody can.

 

Dan: Alan, would you like some quick fire questions?

 

Alan: I would. 

 

Dan: Allow us to really get inside Alan Tracy’s mind.

 

Alan: Here we go.

 

Dan: Favourite animal?

 

Alan: Dogs! I love dogs! Please help me convince Grandma that we need to get a dog?

 

Dan: Who would play you in a movie?

 

Alan: Uhh, Zac Efron. Easy.

 

Dan: And we know that you can sing so that works. Favourite movie?

 

Alan: Anything to do with space. 

 

Dan: Favourite food?

 

Alan: Can I say all of them? Tacos.

 

Dan: Favourite music?

 

Alan: Oh give me anything with a beat. ANYTHING with a beat

 

Dan: Anything with a beat and then we can introduce it together when we’re celeb djs!

 

Alan: Yes!

 


	3. Gordon

Dan: Gordon Tracy, hello!

 

Gordon: Hey! How’s it going?

 

Dan: I’m good, how are you?

 

Gordon: I’m really great. I’m really to be here.

 

Dan: We’re so happy to have you. I’ve got so many questions that I jsut bristling out of me so let’s make a start… tell us what it means to be an aquanaut 

 

Gordon: We-- it’s like being an astronaut but instead of being in space you’re underwarter. Y’know astro space, aqua water. I rescue people from dangerous situations and underwarter.

 

Dan: Constantly putting yourself in dangerous situations though it makes me think that surely you must want to do something else every now and again? What would you do if you weren’t an aquanaut in international rescue?

 

Gordon I’d run for public office? Haha, I know I know. Seriously. I mean those guys they’re so serious. I mean maybe I could mix it up with some hilarious jokes or something? But I think I’m happy in my Thunderbird 4.

 

Dan: You are a joker but you get up to so much stuff y’know. So many adventures. What are you most excited to see play out on the big screen? What rescues are you really looking forward to in the next few episodes?

 

Gordon: Ohh uhh the first one I think you’re going to see takes place in the supreme barrier reef but actually I might get a little bit injured in the next couple of episodes so I’m not really looking forward to those ones.

 

Dan: I’ve always wondered what the thunderbirds do when they’re not out rescuing people… do you have a favourite food at all?

 

Gordon: I’d say between hot dogs celery cruch bars and sandwiches, no erm, hot dogs no sandwiches, celery cruch bars, hey i like em all

 

Dan: What kind of motto do you try to live by every day?

 

Gordon: This is something i tell my brother Virgil on a daily basis… LIGHTEN UP! The work we do can get really serious just lighten the mood, have some fun y’know like me. Hilarious

 

Dan: So I’ve been asking all the Thunderbirds some really quick fire questions trying to get inside you trying to get to the bottom of you

Gordon:Yeah sure

 

Dan: What’s your favourite hobby?

 

Gordon: Cracking jokes, magic tricks erading comic books.

 

Dan: Favourite movie?

 

Gordon: Oo, spider man

 

Dan: What about when you want to be a bit more serious and smart, what’s your favourite book?

 

Gordon: Oo I just adore the work of Marcel Proust *Cracks up laughing* I just can’t… 1001 horribly funny knock knock jokes. 

 

Dan: What’s your favourite animal?

 

Gordon: Ooo hyena?

 

Dan: Always laughing good for you. Favourite colour.

 

Gordon: Yellow. Come on.


	4. Virgil

Dan: And we’re chatting to Virgil Tracy so excited to have you in the studio to learn more about what we can expect from the series. Just tell us more about what we can expect from Thunderbirds are go.

 

Virgil: Well, there are some hairy moments in these rescues. I don’t want to give too much away but the ones that stand out for me involve an avalanche or two and a radioactive nuclear facility. Of course the chaos crew don’t make things any easier when they show up.

 

Dan: One of the things that people don’t really think about with the Thunderbirds they don’t put any mind to you know it’s not all boom and bluster and daring missions, there needs to be some creativity for you to help save the day. You’re quite creative aren’t you? Tell us how you relax though when you’re not out saving people?

 

Virgil: Yeah well I play the piano and i love to paint. I’ve always found that music helps me unwind and someone has to keep the peace in a family of five brothers so i use those creative outlets to keep a calm mind. 

 

Dan: And what advice do you try to stick to then?

 

Virgil: I think it was Winston Churchill that said Never Never Never give up that’s a handy motto in our line of work, we try to never give up on people.

 

Dan: You mentioned your brothers earlier big family how would your brothers describe you?

 

Virgil: You don’t wanna know what Gordon calls me but my nickname is Tank so erm they probably say I’m strong and reliable and I nag but I also have a sensitive side so I think they’d also say I’m the level headed one. 

 

Dan: Now Virgil, I’ve been asking quick fire questions to all of your brother to really try and get down to the heart of the Thunderbirds and see what makes them tick. 

 

Virgil: Sure

 

Dan: Let’s go, no time to pause. Favourite Colour?

 

Virgil: Green of course, Like thunderbird two.

 

Dan: Favorite music?

 

Virgil: I love jazz

 

Dan: Favourite food?

 

Virgil: Anything with protein in it aside from grandma’s fried chicken 

 

Dan: Favourite animal?

 

Virgil: Maybe a bear?

 

Dan: And what’s your favourite movie?

 

Virgil: Ooo the Rocky movies!


	5. The Hood

Dan: In the studio we’ve got The Hood. The Hood, how are you?

 

Hood: Fine.

 

Dan: Right I feel like this is going to be a fun chat The Hood. How have you been causing even more chaos this time for International Rescue?

 

Hood: Well if you’ve been watching you’ll have seen I have spies everywhere so I always know when international rescue are heading out on a rescue. With that intelligence I plan the best way to intervene and turn their efforts to destruction. 

 

Dan: And you’ve done a lot for the thunderbirds in time I’ve seen all sorts going on, but what’s your proudest achievement to date?

 

Hood: Hmm, well you’ll see that my Chaos crew actually managed to commandeer one of the Thunderbird vehicles, though I have to say it was a short sighted move. It still rattled them and proved that we can find and exploit their weaknesses.

 

Dan: Just seems like such hard work, there must be time for you to switch off? What do you do in your spare time?

 

Hood: I have dedicated my life to thwarting the work of International Rescue any spare time is wasted time.

 

Dan: Now this might be a bit of a risk but we all want to know and I’m going to find out… is your real name The Hood?

 

Hood: What do you think? That Is what you will refer to me as.

 

Dan: Thought I was going to get there you know. What qualities do you value most in a person?

 

Hood: Well, present company excepted… intelligence. The mind can be your greatest weapon if you only know how to wield it.

 

Dan: You’re just being too charming for me Hood. You’re just trying to get inside of my mind, I can feel it. It make me wonder, that there is some niceness there. If you hadn’t have become a villian what might you have done instead?

 

Hood: Well they call me the Hood because I’m a master of disguise… maybe I would have been an actor in another life but maybe i would still end up playing the villain.

 

Dan: What about underneath the disguise though The Hood? I mean deep down inside how would you best describe yourself?

 

Hood: Tenacious, cunning, ruthless, destructive. Lesser mortals may need to look some of those words up. 

 

Dan: Right let’s put that big brain to some action with quick fire questions, okay? Favourite colour?

 

Hood: Black. 

 

Dan: Favourite music?

 

Hood: I find some of Beethoven wonderfully foreboding.

 

Dan: Favoruite animal?

 

Hood: None they make me sneeze

 

Dan: Favourite food?

 

Hood: You buying? Lobster

 

Dan: Who would play you in a movie?

 

Hood: Ray Fiennes

 

Dan: Good choice. 


End file.
